


Memoir of a Dimension Hopping Madman: Love in the face of pain.

by TheWearyTimeLord42



Category: Doctor Who, Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Galaxy Quest - Freeform, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi, Star Trek - Freeform, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, ect. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWearyTimeLord42/pseuds/TheWearyTimeLord42
Summary: This is a crossover between MGE and Doctor Who. I plan on having my characters travel to a multitude of parallel Dimensions. From Star gate or Star Trek, to Xanth and the Berserker Series and more. Can Nick, a Time Lord and his band of friends from across multiple Dimensions save the war torn MGE universe from the brink of destruction while battling their own inner demons?





	1. Chapter 1: It’s too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the story please note this is my very first Fan Fic also please leave a review good or bad the only way I can improve as a writer is through constructive criticism. This story is a romantic crossover between MGE and Doctor Who (Doctor Who is simply because my main character is a Time Lord.) I wrote this for myself originally as a way to deal with my depression. As such it has several elements and ideas I wanted to include in a Fan Fic and there is some personal wish fulfillment.
> 
> That being said I tried to make the character a self insert without being bland, I intend to have my OC travel to a multitude of Dimensions and alternate realities (TV movies, I'm a Sci-Fi Fantasy geek so lots of books as well) through out the series (depending on how reader react to the first few chapters)
> 
> The romance will be between my OC Nick (he also calls himself the Doctor, you'll find out why later) and Vellantha an OC from the MGE World.
> 
> Some helpful hints
> 
> () means the character is talking to the reader or relaying important information in general.
> 
> Italics mental inner thoughts
> 
> BOLD or other strange font angry or powerful character is speaking or something loud is happening in the environment.
> 
> There will be time jumps I cannot show every single day in my OC's life we'd have 3,000 chapters. There will also be times when I switch to another character's perspective to tell parts of the story. These will all be pointed out in the text.
> 
> The chapters will start small while I get me feet under me and I will start to make longer ones once I have my footing.
> 
> Please leave you thoughts and ideas for future chapters in the comments.
> 
> Lastly sorry for the long Author's Note but I thought this was pertinent information, and again thank you for reading.
> 
> The Weary TimeLord.

Chapter 1: It’s too early.

            I was asleep, content in my own thoughts then **Ring, ring** “Shit” I moved to check the caller ID. “Hey Cas, what’s up?” “Dean says we have a lead on the Coven of witches that have been killing hunters.”  “Wonderful,” I mutter sarcastically as I extradited myself from the soft gulag that was my bed. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes bye Cas” I moved in a blur to locate my things and prepare myself for what lie ahead. I sauntered to the mirror looking at myself. I was rather unassuming in my complexion. Messy black hair, bright blue eyes, a sturdy 6’4 frame, and well-muscled described me in a gist. The only thing about me which would certainly draw unwanted attention were the many scars, burns, and healed wounds from my many years of operating as a hero and hunter. Lucky for me while they were bad they only covered my chest, back arms, legs, and hands in any abundance, my face was unscathed. Wearing long sleeve shirts, and dress pants hid them quite well. “Ugh it’s 7:30 am this is too early I need coffee”  “Ok, clothes are together, where the bloody hell did I leave my coat?” I wracked my brain trying to recall where I had discarded my trench coat. After all the clothes do help make the man, “Well I know it’s not in the cave; I’ll try the library.”

In a burst of magic and yellow lightning indicative of my skill as a mage I take off at incredible speed, winding my way through the metallic corridors of my TARDIS, my home. Even after piloting the TARDIS for nearly twenty thousand years I still marvel at her infinite design. Five minutes later I found myself in the library. “While I am fast the TARDIS is a labyrinthine maze of corridors and rooms and even I must take great care when venturing deep into the heart of the TARDIS as you well know”. Looking around the room at the towering shelves of books and the gothic architecture I felt a sense of peace. Here was the quiet space I would often retire to in order to research spells, arcane texts, or simply read a book. (Imagine that, reading a book in a library what a strange concept.) After scanning the immediate surroundings of the library I locate my coat which is light grey and very well trimmed lying over the back of a handcrafted oak desk which is covered in papers and scrolls pertaining to several alien species, I walk over and glance at several scrolls relating to witches, quickly memorizing the information I retrieve my coat and take off in a blur of yellow lightning heading for the main console room.

Navigating through the corridors to the console room took about fifteen minutes as I was pushing myself to the limit so that I could reach my friends quickly. I burst through the door on the lower level on the console room. The room itself is metallic with a lower level which opens via a staircase onto a round main level. The floor is covered in a circular pattern of vents to allow for steam to escape. From where I am standing I can see the main console, hexagonal in design. This center console is made of the same metal as the rest of the room; it does however have the distinguishing feature of the time rotor. This time rotor is a column of glass with orange inset lighting. The time rotor travels from the base of the lower level where it is surrounded by storage compartments; to the ceiling of the console room where it is affixed in rotating gears. These gears are a triple set a lower one which is smaller, a medium one, and the top one which is slightly larger. These offer lighting over the console and act as a central visual marker for the room. Circular markings are present along the sides of the gears; they are part of the Gallifreyan alphabet. When the TARDIS is in flight or traveling through the Time Vortex these gears rotate.

As I turn moving about the console I work the controls, they are an assorted variation comprised of levers, switches, buttons, and keyboards. Each of the six segments to the console controls different functions of the TARDIS from flight to inertial dampers. (If you had about 200 years I could explain the workings of temporal mechanics and how the TARDIS controls worked in depth.) For now all that should concern you is that they do. The main level also contained two “Secondary Consoles” on either side of room facing away from the exterior doors. These consoles are just above waist height and are covered in switches and buttons and in keeping with the décor are metal in appearance. Above the main level is an upper walkway which forms a ring around the length of the room. This walkway is accessible by two staircases one running left (if you enter through the main exterior doors) the second is at the very back of the room (again if you are facing the stair way from the main doors). This walkway is the home of several ornate bookshelves and a blackboard which line the upper walls. While not as expansive as the actual library they do serve to create a more comfortable space as well as adding to the ambiance.


	2. Chapter 2: Timey Wimey Terrors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has trouble piloting his TARDIS and panic ensues.

 

            “Well, best get to it” “Cas did make it sound urgent” with that I begin dashing around the console flicking levers, mashing coordinates into the assorted keyboards and having a hell of a time. This here, in the TARDIS this is my element, my bailiwick as it were. Of course all the while I’m working the controls I am talking to the TARDIS herself. “I do love a toggle switch” “power up the Helmic Regulator” as I throw a lever. “Can you believe Riker says I am “Wonderfully eccentric” huh I suppose it’s true, ah well worse things to be called after all.” I make a few final calculations, check the scanner and throw the main dematerialization lever. The characteristic wheezing and groaning noise can be heard from the engines and the gears above the console begin to rotate counterclockwise.

I must admit when I first began piloting the TARDIS I was not very good. It was usually random chance that I would end up where I wanted to go. As the years have gone by I have become somewhat better, I can usually hit my target seven out of ten times! (I know, seven out of ten not great odds, but when one simply used to careen about the Omniverse with no rhyme or reason seven out of ten starts to seem positively lovely.) Well regardless of whatever odds are on my side I still have to get where I’m going, I move the scanner screen nearer to me as I watch the vector reading move around. “This isn’t so bad, maybe I’ve gotten better” wrong, just wrong, suddenly the entire room shakes and I lurch to one side grasping the rim of the console for support. The scanner begins relaying data on my trajectory through the Time Vortex.

> _Course Destabilized: Rectify Immediately!_

“Oh dear, that’s not good is it” I mutter as I begin typing in new commands for the computer. > _Command Error Code 1-7B Alpha: Stabilizers Unresponsive_

_> Replace Stabilizers 1C Through 12J In Main Core_

“What?!” “This is really not the time” I rush to one of the secondary consoles and order up replacement stabilizers from the deep storage vaults to be sent to the areas the computer specified. Thinking that would fix the problem I lean back in one of the chairs lining the railing next to the console and take a breath. Of course nothing in life is usually that simple. Moments after taking a seat I hear a _Beep_ so I move to check the scanner, I smile slightly the screen proclaims all the stabilizers have been replaced. While this is undeniably good news, I like an idiot, had to read the rest of the text on screen.

> _Course Trajectory Deteriorating! Temporal Wake Imminent! Mauve Alert! Mauve Alert!_

“Shit, not mauve anything but mauve.” (In case you didn’t know, to the rest of the species in the Omniverse, Mauve means danger, I’ll never understand humans and their “Red Alerts” to everyone else red is camping gear.) Now I was really screwed, the TARDIS began to shudder and groan under the forces of the Vortex. The scanner could barely keep track of the variables and waves of energy as they buffeted the ship which such ferocity. “I have to get things under control or I’ll be jumping time tracks soon” If I had been dashing around the console before things went bad, I was now akin to manically sprinting as I worked to land the TARDIS safely and avert catastrophe. The panel I was working at caught fire as the TARDIS lurched through the Vortex; I moved and activated the fire suppression system. “Bloody hell, that was navigation” at this point I only had one option left, using the Telepathic Circuits to land the TARDIS. It’s not that I was out of practice; in fact I was very skilled when it came to telepathy, I simply didn’t relish using the circuit as it could at times be painful for the TARDIS and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> I know this chapter is short, I actually have a back catalog of about 10 chapters which I had published on Fan Fic.net and will be posting them here throughout the week as the other site is down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys are Back in Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets up with Cas, Dean, and Sam and learns about a new threat to hunters throughout all Dimensions, he also waxes poetically about the paradoxes of creating universes.

_Else Where_

“Where is he, Nick is never late.” “I don’t know Dean, Cas do you know anything?” “He’ll be here soon.” Cas states as if it were a matter of fact. The three men were standing next to the large carved oak table on which a screen displayed an ever updating map of the world. Numbers detailing monster movements and hunter gatherings were shown alongside the map. (I will not go into detail describing the bunker as Sam and Dean would probably kill me. Cas would just look confused of course.) While the three were trying to decide how to continue a wind began to blow and a metallic wheezing and groaning could be heard. As the sound grew louder a blue box began to fade into view. With a final thrum of the engines the box came fully into view, “Well I guess he’s here Dean” Sam muttered with a happy smirk. Suddenly the left side door flew open and Nick stepped out, smoke billowing behind him as he sprayed a fire extinguisher back in the direction he had just come from.

_Back to My Perspective_

 “Ugh” I coughed up a fit from the smoke, Sam, Dean, and Cas were looking at me with mixed expressions. Sam was trying not to laugh and doing a pretty poor job of it. Dean had sauntered over to the liquor cabinet and was pouring a glass of whiskey. As for Cas he was kind enough to help me fight off the rest of the flames. “Ok I take it the TARDIS will be sidelined for a while?” “Yes, unfortunately, she helped me land safely but it stressed her, good old girl always watching out for me” I murmur as I pat the side of the box. “Uh huh” Sam murmurs, Dean then hands me a drink “You look like crap, here you need this”. “Thanks for the drink and the lovely assessment of my personage” I reply as I down the drink. At this point Cas spoke up “Shall we move on to more important business?”

We move over to the display map to begin laying out a strategy. “So would someone like to fill me in on the Coven’s movements?” Dean opens a file and hands it to me “This particular coven of witches as you know appeared three months ago and began killing hunters and civilians, they have been linked to at least 124 deaths but we assume there are many that haven’t been found.” Sam continued from there “While these witches have hit us hard and fast they’re getting sloppy.”  “How so?” “It seems they are leaving behind sigils and bodies now” Cas replied. “Ok” “I assume you already considered this but it seems to me there are two possibilities.” All while saying this I had been digging through my coat pockets, having found what I was looking for; I pulled my Sonic Screwdriver free. “The first possibility is the Coven is now overconfident because they have killed several hunters and believe themselves invulnerable.” “Which explains the disregard for hiding what they’re doing” Sam replied. “Exactly or…” “It’s a trap” Dean finished.

  “Well I am incredibly paranoid to begin with so I’m going to assume it’s a trap and go from there.” I reply “Good assumption” Dean mutters, at this point I use my sonic to beam several gigabytes of data from the TARDIS into their computers. “Here’s what I found while checking my own resources” data maps, ledgers, and crime scene reports appear on screen. “These are from three Earth’s, yours as marked by the Supernatural logo, another Earth I help out on…

“Wait one second”, Dean interrupted “I know you explained the concept of us just appearing as a TV show to the other inhabitants of the, Omniverse was it?” “Yes” I reply, “I still don’t understand that fully, but why do we have such a dumb logo?” “Ok to answer you first question/ thought, you appear as a TV show to the rest of the Omniverse because, {writers} and I use the term loosely from these other Earth’s are actually mentally linked to other worlds in the Omniverse.” “They are conduits, when they dream they see the other world or worlds they are connected to, and believe this world to be their own creation and idea when in fact it’s been there all along, and they are simply attuned to it and as a result can view it.” “It’s like when you and Sam fell into that parallel reality where you were both those Canadian guys and were just actors on a show.” “That was awful” Sam muttered from the liquor cabinet having poured himself a drink.  I continue “As for actors there are often times those who look like you because the Omniverse is infinite and includes every probability and every outcome.” “Even so, why do people want to watch us hunt monsters?” Dean grumbles. “Have you seen people recently, they are seriously screwed up” “That’s true” he replies still a little annoyed at the prospect of being viewed. “To answer your second question, the title was just drawn up by the artists, sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Please be aware anything I do with Cas, Dean, and Sam or any of the others from that show will only reflect stories up through season 11 or 12 as that's as far as I've got in watching it.


	4. Chapter 4: Many Bothans Died.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick learns that a threat he has been tracking has arrived on Sam and Dean's Earth. With battle imminent the band of brothers gear up for a swift strike on the enemy.

Chapter 4: Many Bothans Died.

“If we could return to the task at hand” Cas spoke up his voice kind, yet carrying the authority fitting an Angel of Heaven. “Right, Ok where was I?” “You were mentioning similar cases on other Earths.” Sam supplies helpfully “Yes!” “Thanks Sam, now then similar events were occurring on this Earth” I point to the one labeled Grimm “You said “were occurring” Cas points out “What stopped them?”

“We don’t know, Nick and I, ahem that is to say Nick Grimm, Rosalee, Monroe, Bud, Wu, Hank, and Trubel worked to locate these witches on that Earth.” “We actually had some success in routing them, which may have led to them fleeing to another Earth as they have not been seen there in over a year.” “So they just packed up and left?” “It appears that way, I think they were looking for something and when they couldn’t find it they moved on.” 

“What about the third Earth?’ Dean asks “The Dresden Files, I point to the Earth above the title.” “Harry Dresden is a PI and a wizard, he’s no stranger to demons, witches, or the occult and even he was having trouble identifying this Coven.” “I assume it’s the same story as the other Earth?” Dean asks “Yes.” I reply.

“Which brings us to your lead, what did you find?” “Cas you want to take over?” Dean motions to him “Certainly, I have picked up… distressing reports over Angel Radio as Dean calls it.” (Angel Radio is this frequency that only Celestials such as Angels can hear they can transmit their thoughts to each other at lightning speed. It’s useful for emergencies, battle planning, or just keeping up on current Heavenly things. Basically it’s Angel Twitter, although you don’t know what Twitter is, ugh just ignore that last bit.) “Several reports from multiple Angels speak of massive energy fluctuations all over the United States.” “The most recent has been traced to Enfield, Maine.” Cas pointed at the map to a highlighted spot, as if to hit the point home. “Of course it’s in Maine, Stephen King made it bad enough with his books about killer clowns and giant bat creatures now there’s witches too?” I mutter “God damn it, any idea what is causing the energy spikes, such as spell types, runes, cursed object?” “None, we will be going in blind.” Sam replies Dean speaks up “Well let’s get or gear together then head out.”

We move through the bunker to the armory which is a long thin room stacked with shelves of equipment, and locked behind a large vault door. Once there Cas, Dean, and Sam begin gearing up. All the usual items come into play, pistols, sawed off shotguns, demon blades, angel blades, and of course witch killing bullets. “We’re set what about you Nick? Dean asks I wave my hand creating an incantation and I pull forth an old, ornate chest. I pull out a pair of pistols, a serrated enchanted dagger and _**Galadhrim**_ my one handed sword crafted by the Elves of Middle Earth as a gift of thanks for my services throughout the ages. (I cannot help but boast of the craftsmanship used in her creation. While she appeared unassuming bearing only a silver cross guard, black-hand grip, and a silver flat circular end cap bearing my sword’s name in Elvish on one side, and in Gallifreyan on the other; she was in fact one of the most powerful swords the smiths had ever created. The blade was specially designed to be able to channel and withstand my own mystical energies as a mage.) “Now I’m ready.”

We move from the armory down to the lower garage and there she sits the famous 1967 all black Impala, or as Dean affectionately calls her “Baby.” I personally can’t fault Dean because I talk to the TARDIS all the time, so I have no ground to stand on. “Couldn’t Cas or Nick just say something and just poof us to Enfield?” Sam asked, almost as one Cas and I both said “I do not poof.” Dean started laughing at this; in hindsight it was rather funny. Cas spoke up then “In any case it would be impossible to get an exact fix on the location the witches are using and… “poof” in due to the mystical energy radiating from their location.”

“Besides, they most likely have the place warded against magic teleportation and possibly Angel teleports as well so unless you’d like yourself scattered across Maine…” I chime in. “No driving’s fine” Sam replies. With that our gear is loaded into the Impala, and we all scramble in. Dean is of course driving, Sam is riding shotgun, and Cas and I are filling out the back seats. Now that our preparations are complete we set out for Enfield, Maine, and with Dean wanting to make up for lost time he floors it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly if you didn't get the joke in the title then you need to watch HISHE. Secondly we'll be getting to the MGE universe soon but world building is important. My thought has always been "Why write a story if you're not going to take some time and construct an interesting landscape with fleshed out realistic characters."
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Cheers,   
> The Weary TimeLord.


	5. Chapter 5: Several Drinks, a Multitude of Murders, and a Dash of Lore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title says it all.

Chapter 5: Several Drinks, a Multitude of Murders, and a Dash of Lore.

The trip took roughly six hours by the time we arrived in Enfield we were all exhausted. “All right let’s go kill some witches.” Dean mutters as we pull into town “No.” Sam almost yells “We are all tired, what is a bunch of worn out hunters going to be able to do to a Coven of witches that has already killed several hunters?” “We need to rest first then we will attack.” Cas and I nod at this “Fine” Dean mutters a bit begrudgingly “We will check into a Hotel for the night.”  The Hotel was a grungy little place off the main road, one which I assume had not seen better days since the Nixon Administration. After ordering two rooms one for myself, and the other for Sam and Dean to share (as Cas has no need to sleep being an Angel), Dean went to go hit a bar dragging poor Cas with him. 

            Sam and I were better behaved and opted to stay behind to try and find out more about the Coven. After three hours of searching we had three new pieces of information. The first, a mysterious string of deaths occurred in the 1500s in Enfield where the victims had been killed in what was ascribed by the police of the time as gang murders. The police eventually found all the victim’s bodies inside an abandoned factory. The reports detailed how the victims were completely drained of blood, which had then been used to paint “Wiccan black magic symbols” on the walls. The reports were sent to the church in order to inform them of “The Witch Craft which is invading the township” the rest was hidden away and the whole thing forgotten. The only reason we found what we did was because the papers were lost before they could be destroyed and had been recovered in the 1990s after renovating the underground of the old police station. The second was that a demonic energy rift fault line runs smack dab right through Enfield. (“Why is this?” I hear you ask, answer: because it’s Maine and all kinds of freaky shit happens in Maine. That’s why King writes such great books he lives in Maine which is a supernatural cesspool.) The third was a recent string of missing person’s cases around root 503 which just happened to pass by the now abandoned factory. In total fifteen people were reported missing ranging from eleven years of age to fifty seven.

Cas stumbled in at around 2:30 am shouldering Dean who was fairly drunk. After I gave Dean something to take the edge of his drunken stupor, Sam began explaining to the two what we found. He was explaining it with great detail on how witches had come to Enfield and the ritualistic murders which had ensued. I felt inclined to let him explain the lore and instead began double checking and cleaning my weapons. After everything was explained and Dean was once again cognizant of his surroundings he and Sam departed to their room, while Cas and I stayed up to continue research. I was used to the long nights and little sleep, one of the perks of being a hunter and an insomniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before but just a reminder, the first 10 or so chapters were already written awhile back when I was just starting out even before I considered publishing this. Hence their shorter word count.


	6. Chapter 6: Ensnared in an Ambuscade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Sam, Dean, and Cas fall into a trap and as Mr. Warren Zevon once said, the shit has hit the fan.

Chapter 6: Ensnared in an Ambuscade.

In the morning we set out in the impala for the site of the abandoned factory as we assumed this new Coven was using the same place as it would be a weak point in the demonic rift from the previous rituals, that and it was our only lead. The site was across town and took about forty-five minutes to get to. Once we arrive we check our weapons again, after all this is not our first time on the job and you don’t want your gun jamming mid witch fight. After all our weapons were checked over Sam spoke up “So should we scout this place out, or are we throwing caution to the wind and running in guns blazing?” “You say that as if we do that all the time.” I chuckle a little, as Sam gives me an incredulous look. At this point Dean took over “Alright, we have no idea what the witches have got in there so we need to be careful, can you sense anything Cas?” “No, nothing at all… this is unsettling.” “Ok, we’re going in then” Dean mutters.

~~~~~~~

Time jump roughly 20 min.

~~~~~~~

“Fuck this, we’re pinned down” I yell as I crouch with the guys behind several shipping crates. Sam and Dean are busy firing off rounds at the witches and hitting them with pinpoint accuracy. Cas is taking a slightly less sophisticated approach, he simply goes up to them and blasts them away with a sawed off shotgun. “Easy there Rambo” Dean calls out. “Who is Ram-Bow” Cas inquires while gunning down another witch. “Ugh” I mutter “Well you can say it now Dean, this was a trap after all.” “Yes, great it was a trap, now can we focus on not dying?” Dean replies. At that moment a witch moves to hit Dean and I fire off a surge of yellow electricity from my hands frying the witch to a skeletal crisp. “Be careful will you.” I yell as Dean moves to another piece of cover. “Ok I have had enough of this shit can we rush them?” “Fine!” Dean yells, Sam finishes shooting down one witch and jumps behind a shipping crate next to us. Cas has crouched behind a structural support beam. “What’s the plan” Sam calls out. “Box them in and take them out, we’ll work in pairs.” “Cas, Nick, you guys want the south end?” “Well I’m not married to it we could take the north side, although I don’t want to shortchange you and Sam.” I reply jokingly. “Ok let’s get to work, Nick want to do the honors” Dean asks “I’d love to” I reply “Light em’ up!” I yell as I charge from cover yellow light and lightning pouring from my body.

I incinerate the first three witches that charge Cas and I with a blaze of lightning while unsheathing Galadhrim from her scabbard. I busy myself hacking down a witch in front of me when suddenly a gunshot rings out behind me. A witch was about to stab me with a ceremonial dagger and Cas had shot her saving my life in the process. “Thanks brother” I yell while infusing my sword with my magic. (You’ve seen me do that before, the blade starts glowing yellow and the next thing you know I’m burning through people as I swing my blade.) As my blade ignites I swing at the closest witch severing her head and cauterizing the stump left behind.  By this point Cas was running low on shotguns shells, I threw him my dagger once he finally ran out and he started helping me cut down the witches. “Can you cover me?” “I’m trying to rig a locator spell to find out what is causing the magical interference.” “Yes” replied Cas as he sliced up another witch. Having constructed my spell I let it fly, we moved through the bay of the factory and into a stone hallway with scratch marks on the walls.  Moving further along as the spell stayed ahead of us we were sure to keep a lookout for any unwanted surprises. As we neared the end of the corridor we came upon a door covered in a multitude of symbols. I stuck my hand out putting it near the door but not touching it. The magic radiating from the symbols were simply a precursor of what lay beyond the door. “This magic is old, and yet it is weak” I state “Yes, I feel it too; it does not belong in this universe.” We very carefully pry the door open to find a stair case leading down into darkness. I try the light switch “Of course it doesn’t work that would be too easy.” I mutter. We switch on flashlights and continue following the locator spell down the steps.

After trudging downwards for quite some time we begin to notice blood markings and even more scratch marks. “It appears something has been dragged down these steps many times.” I remark “Perhaps the victims were dragged down here” Cas replies. We continued down eventually coming to what appeared to be an old storage area where a horrendous sight greeted our eyes. The floor was covered in bloody sigils and the corpses of the fifteen missing people. “My God, all these people” “The witches will pay for their crimes” Cas barely restraining the anger in his voice replies. Tracking the rest of the spell I move past the butchered bodies into an adjoining room with blood trailing to it “Shit, Cas we’ve got a problem” I yell back to him. Cas comes in after me, the room is littered with even more blood sigils, scraps of spells, and scrawled incantations. At the center of the room is an enormous blue portal of mystical energy. “That is not good” Cas says “Cas do you ever realize how funny your deadpan humor is?” I ask as he looks at me quizzically. As we are studying certain symbols on the surrounding bodies the portal lets out an eerie screeching noise and a wave of blue energy which looks almost like fire throws Cas and I to the ground. Then the portal began to expand pulling in huge chucks of concrete, steel, and several corpses. “Cas, get Sam and Dean and get out of here” “I’m going to try to force the portal closed” I yell to him. “Exerting yourself like that and pushing your magic might kill you!” “I know that but if this portal cannot be stopped it will destroy the town maybe even the world now go.” As Cas turned to leave I pulled off my trench coat and handed it to him after pocketing my Sonic Screwdriver. “Here take this, my friend Daniel Jackson gave me this coat I don’t want it destroyed if things go bad.”

“Good luck Nick” “Thanks Cas, now run!” I command. As Cas runs to warn Sam and Dean I refocus me attention on the shimmering blue portal in front of me, it has doubled in size since our talk and is continuing to expand. I begin by forming a magic barrier to slow its progression and I start working on spells to counter act the portal entirely. After several unsuccessful attempts I decide to shift the portal to another dimension by doing so the portal will certainly close but I would be lost. “Hmm, a small price to pay, I’ve had a good run.” With that I pour all my efforts into shifting the portal elsewhere. There was a drawback to shifting the portal, in order to actually shift it the portal needs lots of energy, this energy was highly erratic and had started to create a feedback loop. The loop caused blue lightning to arc in currents around the room randomly. I knew it was dangerous but I had to keep going, the loop struck back at me suddenly and all I could do was scream in agony as blue lightning burned my body and began rending the flesh from my bones. I smelled barbeque and saw the portal start to shift just as I passed out from the excruciating spasms of pain wracking my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Nick has fallen through an ominous portal does this spell the end for our intrepid hero... No it just means Monster Girls with great bodies and a raunchy disposition. 
> 
> Huh? well damn wish I could fall into a portal like that, yes folks the next chapter will FINALLY (I can hear the sighs of relief now) set Nick in the MGE Universe.
> 
> Cheers,  
> The Weary Time Lord


	7. Chapter 7: Noble Words i.e. Where am I and What the Hell is this Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds himself in a new Universe but there are a few problems.

Chapter 7: Noble Words i.e. Where am I and What the Hell is this Place?

I awoke slowly, my body would not respond at first and in some ways I wish I’d stayed unconscious awhile longer. I was greeted with immense pain everywhere along my body. As such I did the only logical thing, I screamed like hell. As I opened my eyes and sight returned I could see how badly the energy from the portal had mangled me. My right leg was broken and twisted behind me, the first three fingers of my left hand were bent clean back, and I could see a rib poking out of my side while feeling several more snap, crackle, and pop. I have a high tolerance for pain, always have, but this was just exquisite. “Fuck!” Using my right hand I pull my right leg around and snap it together with a crunch. I then move to fix the fingers on my left hand pulling them straight. Using my newly fixed left hand I smash my fist against the rib breaking it more but pushing it back inside the open wound “GAHHH FUCK!” then my magic side starts taking over as yellow light emanates from the wounds healing them. “Well what’s a few more scars anyway” I mutter.

I do my best to stand and after catching my breath I look around. I appear to be in a grove of trees next to a shimmering lake, farther on I can see a stone path leading off into a forest. Groaning from pain I move to inspect the trees, I notice the grove contains a variety of different trees and many of them are similar to ones found in Japan on Earth. Just from where I am standing I can see trees which bear close resemblance to East Asian Cherry trees, Japanese Maples, and Plum Blossoms, “beautiful” I murmur. While this place is lovely I can’t help but think out loud “Where am I? and what the hell is this place?” Deciding that I should probably try to find a town or settlement to figure out where I am and how to get home I take one last look around making sure my Sonic Screwdriver and sword are with me. As I set out I move parallel to the path making sure to stay in the brush and out of the sightline of anyone who may come down the path. Looking up for the first time I notice the sky is a bright blue and the sun is past its noon orbit. “That will make my journey easier” I muss to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sorry I hadn't put up a new chapter in a few weeks but life has been hectic. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> The Weary Time Lord


	8. Chapter 8: Saving a Life and Being Saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's journey finds him fighting off a group of bloodthirsty knights.

Chapter 8: Saving a Life and Being Saved.

My routine of staying in the brush just close enough to the path without being seen continues for several hours. Eventually I notice what appears to be torch light ahead of me on the road while my first instinct is to stay hidden I hear yelling and then terrified screams coming from the area. It’s at this point I begin falling instinctively into my Ranger training. (I became a ranger in the Araluen Fiefdom around the same time Halt was training Will Treaty.) I stalk quickly and silently through the undergrowth until I come upon a wagon surrounded by eight knights in total carrying banners I am unfamiliar with. Next to the cart I see a young woman; she is in her mid-twenties I believe judging by my quick appraisal. What is somewhat unusual however is that the woman has silvery white hair, pale skin, red eyes, jet black horns, and a tail, and giant bat like wings which are both white like crisp snow. I am initially uncertain as to who I should side with so I use my second sight to ascertain the group’s auras. It surprised me slightly but the knights all possessed swirling red and black auras, while the woman held a shimmering white one. My magic has always been reliable in the past; as such I’m not going to start doubting it now.

Having made up my mind to help the woman I draw **_Galadhrim_** from her scabbard as I do not know if guns will work here as of yet. As I ignite the blade and allow my magic to course through my veins I set the sword to incapacitate and not kill. I leap at the nearest man faster than could be perceived by most, and in a flurry of lightning I slice him down his middle and he collapses to the ground unconscious and unharmed as my blade is freed from his body. The remaining knights are taken aback with the sudden takedown of their comrade; however one of the older ones quickly rallies them into fighting formation. _Hmm, they’re using the Draconic Flank and Breach Defense_ I think to myself as they encircle me. I crack my neck and leap over the circle impaling one of the knights and blasting another with lightning causing him to slip into unconsciousness. One of the younger knights charges me swinging his blade in an enraged haphazard pattern. I parry his uncoordinated strike and slice downward relieving him of his hand and blade. As I knock him away I spin myself slicing another man in the chest at a horizontal angle. The man I ran through with my sword falls to the ground in an uncoordinated mess. This leaves four men still able to fight, three fully armed and one missing his hand. Two of the remaining knights rush me, while the other goes to check on the handless one that had fallen to the side. “Ok, I’m tired of this now!” I mutter, with that I move as a blur making a series of quick slashes at the two men charging me. When I finish they remain standing for just an instant before falling into a pile, and slumped together on the path. This leaves just two, my tactical mind sings out. I rush the two remaining knights who are bent together on the road. I grab the one uninjured knight and hoist him high above the ground with my right hand; he displays a quick look of terror at my strength before I run him through with **_Galadhrim_**.

The younger knight who lost his hand is trying to crawl away from me and having little success. He does not concern me however and I move to check on the woman who is hiding behind the wheel of her cart. Having made sure to sheath **_Galadhrim_** I approach the woman slowly. “Are you alright Milady?” I ask in a quiet voice making sure to use Milady as a sign of my respectful intentions. The woman slowly moves from her hiding spot “Yes…” she stutters out. She looks skeptical as if she’d seen something she could not quite believe. I extend my hand to help her up which she takes albeit tentatively.  As I help her to move around to the side of the cart I do not notice the young knight drawing his dagger. He was aiming for her head but his position combined with him using his left arm caused the dagger to hit me instead.  The only thing I can do is look down at the blade poking through my chest and think _Well Shit_ as the pain overwhelms me. Just before I black out I see the woman rush over to the knight and sucker punch the young man and then I fall unconscious into the deep void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one I know, but I will be publishing two or three more chapters by the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9: Unfamiliar Territory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets better acquainted with the world he has fallen into as well as the woman he saved.

Chapter 9: Unfamiliar Territory.

            It was a struggle; I could not see, there was nothing only blackness, a dark void stretched out around me. I tried to move but found I was floating and there was nothing solid on which to brace myself. Then as I float around a bright white light stings my eyes and blisters my skin, and I can hear voices. “I am sorry your Ladyship but his wound was severe this human will die” a female voice speaks “He is not human and he is strong, besides he cannot die I WILL NOT allow it! Not after finding him again!” another woman speaks up cutting through the darkness her voice tinted by barely restrained emotion. Just as the woman says this I open my eyes, the light is painful and my throat feels rough and parched. I wheeze out several painful breaths as I try sitting up, however a gentle yet firm hand holds me still. I look up realizing it was the same woman I had seen at the cart after those knights had been dealt with. She is now wearing a black top which barely contains her bust, as well as a matching semi-skirt that flows down in the back complete with black stockings and stylish yet comfortable shoes. The outfit is adorned with ruby like gems and a head band with a large red jewel pulls the display together. “You should not move, your wound is not fully healed.” After the woman says this she moves away from me and I realize I am lying in a bed in what appeared to be a small bay of some sort, not only that but that I am naked as well.

            I immediately jump up from where I had been lying and dash to a pair of curtains which I proceed to hide behind. “Stop moving, you’ll reopen your wound” she yells out. I roll my eyes after brushing my hand across my newest scar where I had been hit by the dagger. “Milady, I am not human, I have already healed my injuries.” “Now then if you would be so kind where are my clothes?” Now being able to look at the woman properly she is stunning. Her body is perfectly proportioned to be alluring, from her big full breasts to the sway of her slim hips and round ass. Even her massive wings and dainty tail help add to her charm. The woman crosses the room to a wardrobe, her pale skin shining in the light. “I apologize for stripping you but I wanted to make sure your wound was healing, as for your clothes they had been so torn apart that I threw them away.” After saying all this, she produces a pair of clothes which she hands to me after moving close to me in a way that could be construed as sensual. I quickly grab the clothes from her which consisted of a pair of brown-tan pants, underwear, a grey button up shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. “Thank you.” With that I duck down and reappear a few minutes later fully clothed. “Oh, I never said, but thank you for saving me; I’m the Doctor by the way.”  I smile at her and extend my hand, _it occurs to me she might not know what a handshake is_ but the thought is quickly subdued as she takes my hand and shakes it as she gives a smile that warms my old cold hearts. “I’m Vellantha, and forgive me but what kind of a name is the Doctor?” “What are you really called?” she asks me a puzzled expression on her face. “The Doctor is the name I chose, to honor a promise I made, and it is the only name I have that matters.” Vellantha as I now know her seems unhappy with my answer and shows a pained expression as if I’d just shot a puppy, but she quickly regains her composure and accepts it.

Now that I am fully up and around I scan the room for a better understanding of where I am. The room looks very cozy with a simple wood floor, tan painted walls, and a few assorted lamps to add ambiance. The bed I had been on was in one corner with the wardrobe adjacent to it. A desk occupied the other corner along with a laptop?! This really struck me as odd because the last thing I remembered was fighting medieval knights with swords. I hadn’t really expected this level of technology, _eh; maybe this universe is similar to the Apprentice Adept Universe where Magic and Science combine._  Beyond the desk were a couch and a TV as well as a brown leather recliner. It was at this point I noticed another woman in the room I assumed it was the same one from before that said I was going to die. “Hello there” I said smiling as I sauntered up to her. She looked similar to whatever Vellantha was, however she had blue skin and her wings and tail were jet black. As I stood in the room my mind was turning in circles looking at both women.   _The wings, skin, horns, and tail all scream demon and they’re evil but I keep reading their auras and they are a consistent white color, and very bright at that._ The blue looking one seemed rather scared and glanced over at Vellantha several times. “Sorry if I scared you” I murmur as I step back. “Leave us” Vellantha commands the smaller woman, who quickly obliges by disappearing through a door.

“Would you care to accompany me to the balcony it’s a lovely night.” she says as she gestures towards a door with a wave of her hand. “Certainly, but if I might impose first, where is my sword and my Sonic Screwdriver” I reply. Smiling quickly she pulls out a phone and proceeds to make a phone call, a few minutes later the same woman I’d seen earlier comes in carrying **Galadhrim** she makes sure not to scrape even the scabbard on the ground. She does appear to have some trouble due to the weapons’ weight, after reaching me she kneels and presents the sword to me. I take up my weapon quickly, yet gently, she then produces my Sonic from her coat pocket “I do not know if this was the other item you requested, but it was all I could find” she whispers as she shrinks back. I take my Sonic as well and after I check over both items for damage and find none I thank her and she scurries away. I slip my Sonic into my pants pocket and affix **Galadhrim** to my right side, after this I grimace slightly. I guess Vellantha notices my discomfort as she comes over with a worried expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated the holidays were a hassle. Several more chapter will follow.


	10. Chapter 10: A Lilim Lady and a Lord of Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Doctor' as he is now calling himself and Vellantha engage in an enlightening conversation before chaos ensues.

Chapter 10: A Lilim Lady and a Lord of Time.

“Is not everything to your liking, just say what the problem is and I shall have it rectified immediately.” She states this as if it was a perfectly normal remark, which I find odd. “Well, the other lady who was just in here she seemed terrified; I’d hate to think I scared her that much” I muss quietly. “I believe that Lyda was worried about how I might react if she conversed with you.” Vellantha replies with a sweet smile as her ruby red eyes glimmer with mischief. “I would hope you wouldn’t punish her simply because I talked with her.” I say while I regard her keenly. Vellantha then steps forward and enter twines her arm with my own and guides me onto the balcony, “not at all my dear Doctor.”

As we step out into the cool night air I gain my first look at this new world. The sky is dark as one could expect but the moon was red like blood. Strange yet beautiful trees of grey twisted bark with blue and green leaves cover the landscape, a multitude of unique and new fruits hang down from each branch. The ground was a deep black color yet it looked healthy and vibrant. All in all it was a pretty environment to look at, in a Tim Burton sort of way. _The foliage and color combinations remind me of the dark forests of Xanth in a way._ This is a very beautiful realm I murmur. “Thank you, it’s called Rathengalia and I worked hard in commanding the Demon Lord’s forces to free this place from The Order’s control” Vellantha tells me happily. Rathengalia’s boundary is comprised of about one third of this continent.” Vellantha states with pride. “Very nice and where are we now?” I ask with barely restrained curiosity. “We are in the castle at the heart of this realm.” She replies.  “I take it you are the ruler of this realm then?” I mutter thoughtfully. “Yes, in a way I was gifted Rathengalia for my work in battle against The Order, while I do answer to the Demon Lord; Rathengalia is relatively autonomous in the daily goings on.” Vellantha answers me smiling. 

“That’s actually a great Segway, who and what are you exactly?’ I ask casually. “I’m a Mamono, specifically a Lilim which is a unique type of Succubus. You see when the current Demon Lord took over thousands of years ago she changed all monsters into women types who love men and care for them as husbands. She did this because she cares about Humans and wants peace between them and monster kind.” She paused for a moment I think so the words could sink in. “So now there are no true monsters just monster girls who need husbands to love and care for, sounds too good to be true, why do you need the men?” I ask skeptically. “While many Mamano can eat what humans eat, we also get sustenance from a man’s spirit energy which is found in large quantities in semen” she replies rather bashfully.

All the while Vellantha is telling me this I am using my second sight to discern whether she is lying to me or not, so far she has been completely truthful in her statements. “Ok then, here are two questions I want you to answer truthfully, but be warned I will know if you are lying to me; and believe me that’s not something you want to do.” “Ok, I’ll answer any question I can” she says sheepishly. “Good, number one are the men harmed in any way when you partake of their spirit energy, what I mean by that is are Mamono draining the men of their life force and killing them?’ I glare at her with my full age coming to bear. “NO not at all, in fact we share energies, they give us spirit energy and we give our men demonic energy so they will have the same lifespan as we do!” Vellantha says while looking truly horrified at my suggestion.

“Alright” I say quickly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, second question the men you take as husbands they do get to live a life outside of sex. You don’t just chain them in the basement and have sex with them nonstop right?” Vellantha covers her mouth with her hand and lets out a quick giggle at this. “Yes Doctor, while we do have sex a lot, and may I say it’s because we do enjoy it, not just for feeding purposes, our husbands do have lives, friends, jobs, besides us, like any relationship we do things together.”

She pauses and clears her throat “Of course I wouldn’t know what that’s like as I’ve never…” but her voice trails off. “Oh, oh god I’m so sorry” I quickly begin apologizing as I made her reveal something personal about herself in front of a complete stranger. “It’s alright Doctor, in fact it’s quite nice to talk with someone about all this.” _This is nice_ I thought to myself and Vellantha hasn’t tried to attack me yet. _It must be my aura and the fact Vellantha saw my abilities which have kept her at bay._ I wasn’t sure how long we had been standing on the balcony but the peaceful night was shattered when Lyda came running in “Your Ladyship the Demon Lord is here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up Nick is using his Time Lord title of the 'Doctor' because he doesn't want to give her his other name. As I expand the story we will find out why he calls himself the Doctor and what it means for his character.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Lords and a Cross Examination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor faces The Demon Lord.

Chapter 11: Two Lords and a Cross Examination.

Vellantha moves towards Lyda faster than I would have thought possible. “What exactly did she say Lyda?” Vellantha looks down on the other woman with surprise. “Her Lordship said for me to fetch you and your visitor immediately, your ladyship, she is in the main hall” Lyda looks scared. I move from the balcony to stand next to Vellantha “Well you heard Lyda; she said immediately, I think it’s best we don’t keep her Lordship waiting.” “You’re right Doctor”.

With that Vellantha leads me out the door of the room and down several exquisite stone hallways lined with beautiful paintings, tapestries, and assortments of displays. _Vellantha certainly has a beautiful home; I should complement her on it later._ We ascend a stone staircase with windows that give a wonderful view of the countryside. We walk to a set of imposing double doors, which swing open as we approach _hmm must be automatic._ Beyond the doors lies a beautiful grand hall fit for fine dining. Huge stained glass windows line each walls allowing red light to pour in and fill the hall. Polished wood rafters with sculpted decorations which I assume are house crests adorn the ceiling. The floor is made of polished marble, long tables of dark wood are set in rows along the floor. At the front of the hall stands what appears to be two ornate thrones made of ivory and grey leather. A large chandelier of interwoven metal and glass works as the room’s centerpiece and brings everything together.

Standing at the center of the room was an elegant woman wearing a black dress which could barely pass for clothing as it covered very little. Her skin was pale but not sickly so, her hair was white and draped down past her shoulders. Two black horns curled neatly about her head. Six huge white wings curl about the woman; and her eyes are a deep red color. _She’s the spitting image of Vellantha._   _Interesting, I’ll file that away for later._ Vellantha bows quickly while clasping the ornate sigil necklace around her throat which I had failed to notice earlier, “ **Please my dear, stand-up”** the woman speaks with a sweet voice “ **There’s no need to stand on ceremony with me.”** I could tell while her voice was sweet, it could command authority at a moment’s notice. **“Now then who is this”** the woman motioned to me. “This is the Doctor, he saved me from several Knights of the Order” Vellantha smiles slightly. “Doctor, may I introduce my mother the Demon Lord, Lilith.” Vellantha motions toward the woman before me. _Ah that explains the resemblance, but I thought they were sisters they both look like they’re in their 20s._ “Good to meet you” I say as I extend my hand. “Lilith takes it and shakes curtly. “ **Likewise, but tell me Doctor was it?” “Why would you save Vellantha, and what do you expect in return?”** She regards me with a gaze that would level most people. “Nothing madam, I was raised to help others; when I saw those knights surrounding her I simply did what I thought was best.” “As for returns, I want nothing only a way home.” She laughs at this “ **You are not what I expected, I have been watching your aura and while you speak the truth, I feel there is more to the story. But first come have a seat”** With that she motions Vellantha and I to a table. Vellantha and I sit together while the Demon Lord moves around the table to take a seat facing us.

**“Now please tell us your tale Doctor, and leave nothing out.”** she says the last part with a stern intensity. “I’m the Doctor, which is the name I took in order to keep a promise.” She nods for me to keep going “I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey which resides in the constellation of Kasterborous in the heart of the Medusa Cascade.” I stop talking as both ladies look confused “What is a Medusa Cascade” Vellantha inquires. **“More importantly what is a Time Lord?”** “May I, a visual representation might help?” I pull my Sonic Screwdriver from my pants pocket. The Demon Lord nods her approval. Looking around I spot a silver serving tray “This will work for projection” Using the tray as a reflector I attune my Sonic to project a hologram (In color of course, what do you think this is) and I project a picture of Gallifrey. “This is my home world which is located here in the constellation of Kasterborous, and this is the Medusa Cascade.” “So it’s a star system?” Vellantha replies with almost a droll wit as if she had been reading from a script. “Yes” I say happily “As for what a Time Lord is that’s really just what my species are called, we were the first ones in our universe to discover time travel and harness it for our use.” **“I see, and that is how you arrived here you willed yourself to our world?”** the Demon Lord shows no sign of any emotion and remains statuesque.

“No we, my kind that is grew sentient living machines called a TARDIS they are what allow us to travel in time and space; even to other universes or realities.” At this point Vellantha very nicely interrupts me “So how did you get here, did you use your uh TARDIS?” “No, sadly not I fell through a portal from the world I was in and I landed along the road where I met you. Speaking of which something that’s been bugging me that land was green and yet here it’s not why is that?” “Wait just a minute” Vellantha nearly shouts at me “That portal you fell through was from last week! It closed days ago. ” I was shocked at this it had been a whole week, not only that but I was apparently trapped as well. “Ok not a problem I’ll figure something out.” I mutter with a less than convincing enthusiasm. “As for why it was green there and not here, well that’s based on the ecosystem, we were in regions near The Order” Vellantha replies. “Ok, I see.”

**“I believe I speak for Vellantha when I say we will do all we can to help you return home if that is your wish.” “But one last question: Your eyes are wrong; they are old while you look young, how is this possible?”** Vellantha glanced at me quickly but did not otherwise react as if she had expected this news. This surprised me as I found it rather odd. I’m a Time Lord we live a long time, when our bodies die we can regenerate.” “Regeneration is a unique process; it destroys the body while completely rebuilding it in a new way, so a whole new body means new face, hair, skin color, eye color, etc.” “So you’ve regenerated before?” Vellantha asks looking rather stolid. “Yes, fourteen times in total with fifteen total incarnations so far” I smile at the two ladies to reassure them.

**Author’s Note** **:** **(The Regeneration limit was a throwaway line from The Deadly Assassin a Classic Who story, as a reason for the Master to be dying and have him steal more Regenerations. And with the Doctor being able to infinitely Regenerate in New Who I find the whole idea of a Regeneration limit to be a stupid short sighted creation which should remain forever locked away. As such I’m completely ignoring it and it does not exist in this setting.)**

“But to answer your question your Lordship I am 19,876 years old.” “While that is older than most, I am young when compared to my fellow Time Lords, I am still a teenager in my society, as I am the equivalent of being 19 years old.” “My eyes reveal my age because as the old saying goes, the eyes are the mirror to the soul.” The pair’s almost negligible reaction has me puzzled. _Usually when one expounds on being an alien, possessing time travel, and being for all intents and purposes immortal barring extenuating circumstances there’s more a sense of shock and awe with a dab of confusion or fear. But with these two there’s nothing, absolutely nothing no reaction at all. Blimey quite humbling I suppose._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12: Grand Tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vellantha and The Demon Lord show Nick around Rathengalia.

Chapter 12: Grand Tour.

            Vellantha seemed to be trying to stop herself from saying something while the Demon Lord regarded me with an almost happy expression. “So you’ve had different forms, do they all look like this” Vellantha gestures to me. “Yes, I always look similar to this, sometimes I have a new hair color or a different nose but over all this is what I look like.” With that the Demon Lord claps her hand together startling Vellantha and I from staring at each other. **“Right, now that my questions are out of the way how about you take a tour of the castle grounds with us?”**  She motions towards the door. I let Vellantha go ahead of me and waited for the Demon Lord to do the same. “Go ahead madam”  **“Thank you Doctor, and please call me Lilith.”** With that she moved past me and into the corridor.

I moved to follow the two; Vellantha moved next to me and began describing parts of the castle in more detail with insights into their history such as. “This tapestry was made in the Zipangu Region, it depicts the battle between the Chief God and the Demon Lord and her Husband.” I nod quickly, while the tapestry was beautiful and very intricate in its design the subject matter hit too close to home for me and I moved on rather hurriedly. I was so intent on moving beyond the tapestry I failed to notice my companions were no longer with me. Turning around I could see they were speaking quietly huddled together. Before I could approach the two women they broke from their conversation and headed towards me.

“Doctor I wish to show you something very special to me.” Vellantha spoke showing off the brightest smile I think I’ve ever seen. She moved with an energetic yet purposeful stride, turning down another massive hallway I follow Vellantha with Lilith bringing up the back. We eventually reach a set of large wood doors which are similar to the ones for the grand hall. The only difference in these doors was the ornate flower pattern carved into the wood. The doors swung open to reveal a beautiful roof top garden. Now when I say roof I really mean huge extravagant garden with four different levels spread over a massive stone patio with built in water features. Yeah that type of ‘roof’.

“Wow” was all I could think to say, the sight was breath taking. I began walking through the gardens looking at all the strange plants. “This is why I travel, to see new lands and explore new cultures” I laughed out loud. “I am glad you approve of my horticultural choices Doctor.” Vellantha flashes me yet another grin.

            Vellantha came up beside me and grabbed my hand; she pulled me along a path towards a hedge maze. I looked back at Lilith who was only smiling and shaking her head happily. We ran through the maze hand in hand; a light breeze blew by and the red light of the moon shone down on us creating an almost idyllic atmosphere. We had been walking for several minutes before Vellantha directs me to a small sitting area inside the maze. I sit down on a stone bench underneath an awning and Vellantha sat down right next to me. “This place is lovely, it must be very peaceful.” Vellantha nods smiling “Yes it is rather peaceful, I often come here after a long day to clear my head and meditate.” Suddenly Lilith appears out of nowhere interrupting our conversation. “Now I know what that feels like” I chuckle to myself. “What?” Vellantha asks confused “Oh nothing it’s just I’m usually the one who appears and disappears at random times.” **“I apologize for interrupting, but I thought it would do the Doctor well to see the town surrounding the castle if he is going to be here for an extended period of time.”** “Quite a good idea” I speak up happily “I’d love to see more of the place”. I notice Vellantha nods happily and show off a wonderful smile. “Why don’t we show him the main square first?” she suggests.

With that we set off with Vellantha leading the way it takes about five minutes, to get down from the roof garden and onto a main walkway. As we move through the streets I notice cars and telephone wires. Overhead a bullet train flies past on a curved track and out of sight. “So how is it that you have technology like computers, phones, and cars?” I ask. “We were able to open up a portal to a world in another universe called Earth several millennia ago, what technology was found there was brought back here and integrated into our society” Vellantha explains. I ponder this as we continue to walk “Then why is it that the Order doesn’t seem to have this technology?” “Oh they don’t know about it yet we haven’t actually used any Earth style weapons in battle by the order of the Demon Lord” she lets Lilith take it from there. **“While we possess the technology I want to wait until a tactical advantage presents itself and hit the Order in one decisive sweep to end the war, that and we need to train our soldiers to use the weapons, most of them are still used to swords.”**


	13. Misplaced Anger, and an Ill Advised Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick and Vellantha tour Rathengalia a party of Order soldiers approach, and dissension between the Mamono soldier leads to a rather heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note.
> 
> Because of a dispute on characterization with my editor, which I won’t detail here. I will be updating Chapters 1, and 9 through 13 so that the main female protagonist’s name is no longer Druella it will now be Vellantha and the name of the kingdom will be changed to the Kingdom of Rathengalia. The rest of the stories and character’s from here on out will remain the same I just didn’t want to have to put up with a whining ass complaining about characterization, now onto more lighthearted pursuits.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> The Weary TimeLord.

Chapter 13: Misplaced Anger, and an Ill Advised Attack.

 

As we continued to walk Vellantha would point out restaurants, bookstores, and shops along our route. The relative calm of our walk was shattered by three women in full Armor running up to us and in one case slithering. “Your Ladyship… and your Lordship” the lead woman stuttered out after seeing Lilith “What is it?” Vellantha asked quickly “A band of Order Knights are riding towards the main gates we believe they were separated from their garrison as they seem disorganized. Lilith seemed perfectly fine letting Vellantha handle the situation; I suppose it was her realm after all and she was an experienced tactician. “How far away are they, and how many strong?” Vellantha changed immediately from the sweet woman that had been showing off her city to a hardened battle ready warrior; this struck a question in my mind. _Why had she been scared or needed saving when I met her on the road?_

While this epiphany certainly left me curious now was not the time to ask about such things. “There are twelve total both male and female your Ladyship.” the leader spoke quickly. “What can I do to help?” I ask stepping up to Vellantha. “I’ve seen you fight you’re incredibly fast and strong; you could give us an edge if you’re willing.” “Certainly Milady” I reply smiling. Vellantha looks back to the three women “This is the Doctor, listen to him and follow his orders understand?” The leader of the trio was obviously irritated by this turn of events and quickly voiced her opinion. “Your Ladyship, he is but a human and inexperienced…” “ENOUGH, I should not have to explain myself to my soldiers” Vellantha huffed.  “However I will indulge your questions, he is not human; in fact he is one of the Ancient Races.” At the mention of the so called Ancient Races the three women immediately changed their demeanor and actually took several steps back, or slithers as the case may be. “Secondly he is thousands of years old, and from what I’ve seen personally he has more of a fighting spirit than most of the Demon Army.” Vellantha looked really angry now. _Remind me never to piss her off._ The three ladies bow to me “We will take your orders Doctor, what would you have us do?”

I smile brightly hoping to calm the three ladies in front of me as they seem quite uneasy. “Right, because there are only twelve we should hit them hard and fast.” I look over to Vellantha “How would you like this done, personally I’d prefer to avoid bloodshed if possible.” “I agree, let us see if you live up to your chosen name Doctor.” With the plan set to incapacitate and not kill our adversaries I waved my hand creating a series of intricate symbols which opens a personal dimensional portal. I unbuckle Galadhrim from my belt and place her in the swirling vortex where I know my sword will be safe. Having stored my main and apparently only weapon as I had been unable to locate the pair of pistols I’d originally come with I turned again towards the three soldiers.

After scrutinizing the warriors in front of me I decide on a plan to play the Order idiots into a trap. “I look human so what if I appear to be running away from here with you, what’s your name?” I point to the leader of the trio “I am Callia Dasnara” she replies with an air of grace and nobility. “Wonderful to meet you.” I shake her hand while the other two soldiers introduce themselves as “Yumika and Wendalia. “You, Callia will appear to be chasing me as if to recapture me from fleeing, and of course the self-righteous supposed goody Order Knights will come to my ‘aid’ as it were” The three nod, while Vellantha looks on with an approving yet mischievous grin plastered on her face. I move over to Yumika and Wendalia, “You two can sneak behind the band of Knights and flank them; when they surround Callia and I then you can hit them from behind.” “We’ll do our bit once you hit them.” With everything set I gave everyone my normal salute (Left hand in a closed fist positioned at an angle over my second heart on my right side) strangely this elicited another huge and happy smile from Vellantha.


End file.
